Misora Whitale
Misora Whitale (ミソラ・ホイットテール Misora Hoittotēru) is one of the main female protagonist of the series, Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan. She is the leader of the fireteam E601, a 2nd year student of the Sky wizards division preparatory department and the daughter of Gale Whitale and Socié Whitale. Appearance Misora is a beautiful fairly pink-skinned girl with thigh-length radical red hair that has a fringe on the right side, a black cross hairpin fixed on the front left of her hair with a side tail on the right side of her hair that is tied by a black ribbon and red eyes. She wears the regular prep course uniform for girls, a blue shirt with white sleeves, red tie and a blue skirt. As a wizard, she wears a purple dress with a white skirt (Note: Please edit this if something is wrong because I'm not good with describing clothes and colors). Personality Misora is a bit of a tsundere who cares a lot for those she calls her family or friends and she is also hot-headed and gets flustered easily. She is very insecure about her chest size as seen when she tells Kanata Age not to call her a 'pettanko'. She likes to help others and also can be very stubborn if she wants to. History Young Misora used to live with Gale Whitale and Socié Whitale (Misora's parents) in the restaurant 'Little Wing' in the floating city Iris where she spent most of the time with her father because her mother, who was also called the strongest Magic Cannon Gunner of Iris, was away most of the time fighting the beetles. She always looked forward to seeing her return and would often ask her father when will her mother return. When Socié would return home, she would tell Misora about the importance of protecting the people you care about. One day, when Misora was practicing sword fighting, she suddenly had a terrible feeling and asked Gale when will her mother, who had to be called suddenly for a battle, return. Gale replied that they didn't have a mother in the house, which made Misora very upset and she went around the town asking the citizens if they had heard about her mother. They replied that didn't know any Socié and that she had been living alone with her father all this time. Soon after then, some officials arrived at their home along with Socié's weapon and told them that Socié was killed in battle because of which everyone, except the Wizards, forgot about her, in which Misora was heartbroken by the news and the officials gave her the Magical Cannon Sword Radgrid (Socié's sword) and she decided to become a Sky Wizard, accepting the sword as her mother's will to become stronger and to use it as a way to recover everyone's forgotten memories of her mother and they moved to Mistgun soon after. Plot Misora, the leader of E601 had lost 134 times consecutively (124 according to anime) and was recommended to drop out of the school. The Sky Wizards Leader Division decide to assign an instructor to see if they could improve. The chosen instructor was the traitor named Kanata Age. Misora and Kanata first met each other when they collided on their way to the academy and she fell on top of him and he ended up grabbing her chest. She told him not to call her a 'pettanko' (a flat-chested girl who is obsessive and/or insecure about this fact) and he replied he won't even if he agreed that was the case. Her strawberry toast had ruined the front of his trousers due to which she labels him as a pervert. (Editor's Note: I laughed while writing this). Later, when Kanata introduces himself as their new instructor, she says that the E601 don't need a pervert and traitor as their instructor. He told her that she could take the matter up with Sky Wizards division's leader if she had a problem. He told them he could make them better even than himself if they wanted to and they accepted him albeit a little reluctantly. On the first training session, he found that she had decent speed and stamina but will also march forward without a plan and her hot-headedness causes her to lose sight of her surroundings. He decided to make her aware of her shortcomings by making her follow Rico Flamel around to find if Rico had any weakness. She tried to follow her discreetly but was soon found out by Rico. She also asked Rico if she could go shopping with her but even then couldn't find any weakness (except for Rico's love for cute things). She then returned to the academy and found Lecty Eisenach outside the restaurant 'Garden Terrace' dressed up as a maid but too afraid to attend the customers. She decided to help her but had to wear a bunny costume because it was the only other dress Kanata had bought and seeing her Lecty also gained confidence and they both worked together. Later, when she asked Kanata what was that all about and he replied that it was a way for Lecty to reduce her social anxiousness. He then asked her if she had any success and she admitted she failed not only in finding Rico's weakness but also as a leader in not knowing about Lecty's stage fright. Kanata tells her that she didn't fail instead she learned that she had much to learn which was progress, and that was what he intended form the beginning though this exercise just clarified her weaknesses, overcoming them would be a completely different exercise. Kanata, later on, also found that she had higher magic reserves than most A-rankers but had amateur sword-fighting and shooting skills. So he told her to switch from the Vanguard Magic Sword Cannon, her mother's sword to a new Middle Guard Magic Cannon to properly utilize her magic and flight abilities. She refuses and tells him she was a fool to think that he could be a decent instructor. Kanata then goes to her house, the restaurant 'Little Wing' where he meets her and her father, Gale. She sees him and gets angry again and leaves the restaurant. Gale tells Kanata about her childhood and Socié and also tells him where he'd find Misora. Misora who had gone to the Hills of Hope, Sky Wizards final resting place was sad that she couldn't get stronger. Kanata then arrives and again tells her to abandon her mother's sword and asks if her mother's goal was the sword or to protect the people. She again stubbornly refuses and says that she wants to use it so that people memories of her mother might come back and also to protect the people but a traitor couldn't understand that. When Kanata says that no one had ever managed to recover the lost memories she says that she will be the first. Kanata then laughs and says that he likes crazy people like her. Misora gets confused and asks if this was a test and he says that it was all a way to test her resolve and then asks her to vow to her mother to be a better swordsman than her and protect the people. Misora's skills have improved since then. When she begs Rico to join them in their training Kanata stops her and offers her the key to victory. He teaches her the Strike Blaster, a one- hit kill attack which uses up a lot of the wielders magic. Using this move, she successfully defeated many beetles that infiltrated Mistgun. Now she s preparing for the Mistgun Tournament. When the beetles attack just before the start of their ranking match, Misora is able to easily defeat the Archenars with the ‘Strike Blaster’. In her rush, she also destroys her own home café by mistake and gets scolded by the others. But even with ‘Strike Blaster’ she is unable to do anything when the Chimera Antares attacks. She is the only one to see Kanata use his blue-aura to defeat the Chimera and pass out from exhaustion after defeating it After the battle, she is confident about herself in defeating other teams but they are defeated by E571 in their ranking match. Misora continues training with others after their defeat but the whole team is upset that their help in defeating the beetles is not being acknowledged by anyone. Kanata said that it was to be expected as no one had seen them do so. To stress matters further, Freon had issued an order of disbanding the E601. Kanata refuses to accept it and makes a bet with Freon and says that if E601 wins the upcoming Mistgun Tournament she won't disband the team. Freon scoffs at the idea but agrees nonetheless. Misora is also worried over the situation knowing their losing streak but Kanata convinces the E601 that they will be able to win. For their next training, Kanata asks them to shuffle their positions between Vanguard, Middle and Rear guard and Misora questions the effectiveness of such method and unlike Rico, is unable to understand the meaning of the training. Later, along with Rico and Lecty, she follows Kanata and Yuri Flostre around thinking they are on a date but instead of being on a date, Yuri was trying to convince Kanata to abandon the weak E601 as it was a waste of his time and skills but Kanata refuses and says that he believes in them. But thinking they were on a date and after hearing the world girlfriend, Misora gets extremely depressed and then starts repeating the two words – ‘girlfriend’ and ‘date’. With the shuffle training, Misora was unable to improve. Kanata next tells the three to live together, which unbeknownst to them is part of their next training. They also take care of Yuri, when Kanata brought her to them after she was knocked unconscious by Real Nua, but on seeing her tattered state they thought that it was the doing of the pervert Kanata. After living together for quite some time, Misora starts thinking of herself as the useless one but by living together the three get to know and understood each other even better. Misora finally understands that she didn’t need to be stronger than the others. All she needed was to trust her teammates. And with Kanata’s training and their trust in each other, they were able to win the Mistgun tournament shocking Freon Flamel, Yuri and rest of the students. But before they could celebrate their victory, a false alarm was sounded by Real who had come for Yuri. Now Misora and her team-mates face an opponent who might be even stronger than their own instructor. When Real attacks, Kanata stops the others from interfering and Chloe Sevegny and Lloyd Alwin attack Real and cut his right arm. Real then transforms into a beetle and puts an impenetrable wind barrier around him and stops Chloe and Lloyd from further interfering with the battle. Inside the barrier, Kanata decides to show his blue aura when Real hurts Yuri and the E601. But Real soon gets the upper hand and traps Kanata. The E601 then jump into the battle to help Kanata and then Yuri, with the help of the E601 defeats Real. Later, Misora gets depressed along with the rest of E601 when Kanata explains that instead of promoting them to C-ranks, Freon is instead cancelling out their debts for destroying the city and stuff during the Chimera attack but they cheer up when he tells them that he knew that they worked hard and that was enough. Misora is then surprised to see the newest member of E601, Yuri enter the room. Yuri had also brought a cake which had ‘I Love You’ written on it but when Kanata says that while he did know about her preference from the Mistgun Monthly article, he didn’t know if the cake was for – Misora, Lecty,or Rico. An embarrassed Yuri then runs out of the room and the original E601 girls sigh at Kanata’s obliviousness. In the end, Misora continues to help her father in their new home café and continues to improve herself along with the new E601 which now also includes Yuri. Weapon & Abilities *Magical Cannon Sword, Radgrid - A sword which is also able to shoot magical laser beams by charging up and consuming the wielders magical reserves. Socié Whitale (Misora's mother) was the original owner of the white magical sword, but the sword was passed down to Misora after the death of Socié. *Abilities **Great Stamina and Speed **High Magical Reserves - Misora can use the Strike Blaster due to this but unlike Socié she shows signs of fatigue after extended use (meaning Socié magical reserves were higher). Trivia * Misora's surname Whitale may be a portmanteau on "Whi'te" and "'Tale". * According to her birthday, Misora is a Leo. * Misora has smaller chest size than the shorter Lecty Eisenach, a fact that upsets Misora. * Misora accidentally destroyed Gale Whitale's (Misora's father) restaurant while fighting the beetles. * Misora's remarks on consecutive exams went from 'Will succeed if tries hard', 'Will succeed if she keeps on trying', Might not even be able to pass this stage with hard work' to finally 'Recommendation to drop out'. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Mistgun Category:Prep Course Category:E601 Category:Wizards